


(you're my) paradise

by jincess



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Cute Choi Youngjae, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Insecurity, Sleepy Cuddles, Soft Choi Youngjae, Soft Im Jaebum | JB, Soft Jackson Wang, Soft Mark Tuan, Soft Park Jinyoung | Jr., Star Gazing, THE MARKSON HAS DEVELOPED, Tourette's Syndrome, insecure Youngjae, mark loves space, markson is like .. developing, they dont get a soft tag bc they were making out but i love them, this is just soft cuteness, yeah it's just cute i promise, yugbam is there for like a minute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-05 03:59:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12182469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jincess/pseuds/jincess
Summary: youngjae is soft and cute, and his boyfriends are whipped





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> SCREECHES  
> this is for my pal josh haPpy BDAY KIDDO I HOPE U ENJOY THIS ABSKDK

youngjae sighs quietly as he ( _finally_ ) locks up the flower shop, shoving the keys in his pocket as he turns and walks down the street. he keeps walking until he spots the coffee shop he was looking for, immediately opening the door and going up to the counter.

“hi, welcome to -- oh, youngjae!” jinyoung grins, leaning over the counter so youngjae can give him a kiss. “you closed up early.”

“i wanted to see you and go home so we can cuddle jaebummie hyung,” youngjae grumbles.

jinyoung coos and pinches youngjae’s cheek, making him whine. “my shift’s almost over -- i’m just waiting for bambam and yugyeom to get situated. they might be making out or something back there for all i know.” he leans back and flashes youngjae another smile. “want me to whip up something for you real quick?”

“you already know what i like.”

“one hot chocolate with lots of whipped cream and chocolate syrup, then,” jinyoung laughs lightly, getting to work immediately. while he makes the drink for youngjae, the younger pulls out his phone, checking the texts he got from jaebum.

[ _jaebummie hyung_ ]  
16:34 p.m.  
\- have you locked up yet?  
\- or picked up jinyoung?  
\- if you two aren’t wearing your coats when you get home i’m kicking both of your asses

[ _youngjaaaeee_ ]  
16:35 p.m.  
\- lol u sound like nyoungie  
\- i locked up and im pickin up hyung!   
\- :)

[ _jaebummie hyung_ ]   
16:35 p.m.  
\- you’re lucky i love you

[ _youngjaaaeee_ ]  
16:35 p.m.  
\- :D!!!! ily2!

youngjae looks up when jinyoung calls out his name, and he shoves his phone in his pocket to take the drink from jinyoung, sipping it carefully and smiling happily at the taste. “thanks, hyung.”

“was that jaebum texting you?” jinyoung asks, starting to untie his apron. “what did he say?”

“that we need to be in our coats when we get home or he’ll kick our asses,” youngjae hums, looking down at the coat draped over his arm. “whoops.”

“he sounds like me,” jinyoung snorts, pulling the apron over his head and folding it.

“that’s what i told him.”

“you should put that on, so you don’t have to panic when putting it on when we get there,” jinyoung chuckles. “i’ll be back.”

youngjae sets down his drink and pulls on his coat, snickering when he hears jinyoung yell, “ _yah_! i told you two to get set up, not make out! up, up, _up_!”

bambam and yugyeom immediately rush out of the back room while jinyoung follows with an annoyed expression, pulling on his coat. bambam grins at youngjae, who grins and waves back, picking up his cup and drinking some more hot chocolate.

“jungkook should be here soon,” jinyoung informs the younger two, going up to youngjae and holding his hand. “and he will report to me whether or not you two stayed on task or not this time.”

bambam and yugyeom whine, but they nod when jinyoung shoots them a glare. they yell out their goodbyes as jinyoung leads youngjae out of the cafe, and youngjae says, “they’re gonna make out until the first customer of their shift comes. or until jungkook comes.”

“i know,” jinyoung sighs, but he squeezes youngjae’s hand and smiles at him gently. “how was the day at the shop?”

“it was nice,” youngjae hums, sipping his hot chocolate. “markie hyung’s much better at dealing with customers now, he barely spoke up to them before. although, the only person he gets shy around is this one jackson guy, he keeps coming in to buy a flower, and he gives it to mark hyung and says, “a flower for the prettiest flower”. like, that’s cringey. but it makes mark hyung blush. i think he has a crush on him, apparently they got each other’s number and they’ve been texting but they still won’t go out, i’m disappointed.”

jinyoung nods along as he listens to youngjae’s rambling, and when he’s done, he says, “i should ask mark about this jackson person. i’m surprised.”

“so am i,” youngjae says. he takes a long sip of his drink before saying, “i feel like a drunk man when i do that.”

“cute,” jinyoung chuckles as they near the apartment complex. they rush inside and go up the elevator to their floor. jinyoung unlocks the door and youngjae bounces in immediately, yelling, “we’re home, hyung!!”

“we have neighbors that won’t hesitate to report us,” jaebum chuckles as youngjae flops onto the couch, curling up against jaebum. jinyoung rolls his eyes and sets his bag down before sitting on the other side of jaebum, who gives them each a kiss and says, “how was work?”

youngjae starts to repeat the whole story he told jinyoung on their walk home while jaebum gets both youngjae and jinyoung out of their coats. he sets them aside and smiles at youngjae when he grins at him expectantly, and says, “does this jackson happen to be a jackson wang?”

“yeah!” youngjae gasps, eyes wide. “how’d you know?”

“he works with me,” jaebum rolls his eyes. “he’s the cashier an aisle behind me and he works the same shifts as me. i’m surprised he got to capture mark’s attention.”

he then turns to jinyoung and smiles at him as well. “what about you?”

“nothing interesting,” jinyoung hums, playing with jaebum’s hand. “someone tried to flirt with me, i think.”

“who?”

“i dunno,” jinyoung shrugs. “i didn’t even realize she was flirting. jisoo noticed, though, and she told her i’m taken. the girl asked if we were dating, and jisoo said i have two boyfriends waiting for me after my shift is over.”

“remind me to thank her the next time i see her,” jaebum sighs, pulling youngjae and jinyoung close. “honestly, so many people trying to take you two from me. i might get jealous.”

“you already are,” jinyoung rolls his eyes. he sees youngjae curled up against jaebum, silent while looking down. jinyoung reaches out to ruffle his hair, and youngjae looks up as jinyoung says, “what’s wrong?”

“nothing,” youngjae says, maybe a bit too quickly, but he clears his throat. “‘s nothing. i’m just tired and hungry.”

jinyoung frowns a bit, but then he sighs. “go take a hot shower, okay? i’ll help jaebum cook something, or choose what we want for takeout.”

youngjae nods, and he gets a kiss from both jinyoung and jaebum before he makes his way towards the bathroom. jinyoung looks up at jaebum, mumbling, “his behavior’s been off lately. i wonder what’s wrong, he won’t say anything when i ask.”

“maybe it’s the shop,” jaebum says, a bit of doubt in his voice, as though he doesn’t believe what he’s saying is right. “come on; i’m too lazy to cook. let’s just get fried chicken or something.”

when youngjae and jinyoung are both showered and the food arrives, they cuddle together on the couch. they eat their food while watching a movie, youngjae being cuddled in the middle. halfway into the movie, youngjae falls asleep in between them, snoring lightly. jaebum rolls his eyes fondly and picks youngjae up, humming softly, “i guess that’s our cue to get in bed, huh?”

jinyoung turns off the tv and cleans up as jaebum goes to their bedroom with youngjae in his arms. he tucks youngjae in bed and gets in next to him just as jinyoung enters the room and huffs, “cuddling without me?”

“we seem to have an extra spot waiting just for you,” jaebum teases. “maybe i’ll let youngjae lay all sprawled out.”

jinyoung rolls his eyes and gets in bed on the other side of youngjae, cuddling against the younger.

jaebum chuckles and leans over youngjae to give jinyoung a sweet little kiss, whispering, “rest well, okay? you have a later shift so you can sleep in. i’ll take jae to work.”

jinyoung hums at this, wrapping his arms around youngjae’s waist. “that’s fine. thanks.”

“mhm.” jaebum shifts down so he can press a little kiss to youngjae’s nose, and jinyoung kisses the top of youngjae’s head. “i’ll talk to him in the morning about why he was quieter today.”

jinyoung nods and nuzzles his nose against youngjae’s hair. “all right. g’night, bummie.”

“good night, both of you,” jaebum whispers with a smile, letting his eyes flutter shut. “love you both.”

 

* * *

 

 

youngjae wakes up to see that he’s hugging a pillow and jinyoung’s cuddling him. he lets go of the pillow that he’s sure jaebum put there to replace himself so youngjae wouldn’t wake up, and he turns over sleepily to see jinyoung fast asleep. he smiles softly and gives jinyoung a small kiss before wiggling out of his grasp and going to the bathroom.

when he’s washed up, youngjae goes to the kitchen, rubbing his eyes sleepily. he spots jaebum leaning against the counter and eating a bowl of cereal, so he makes his way towards him. jaebum coos at him and sets down his cereal, pulling youngjae into a hug and kissing his forehead. “morning, sweetie.”

“mornin’,” youngjae mumbles, relaxing in jaebum’s hold. “‘m hungry.”

“i’ll make you some cereal, okay?” jaebum hums, gently pulling away from youngjae to make him a bowl. youngjae leans back against the counter, yawning and trying not to fall back asleep.

“here,” jaebum says, turning and handing youngjae his bowl, and youngjae thanks him quietly, taking it and eating slowly. they move to sit on the couch together; the tv was on (youngjae wasn’t sure why he never noticed) and served as background noise as the two eat together quietly. when they finish their bowls and set it down on the coffee table, jaebum pulls youngjae close, humming, “i have a question.”

“oh?”

jaebum sighs as he looks up at youngjae. “why were you so quiet with us last night? is something wrong?”

youngjae bites his lip and shrugs, playing with jaebum’s fingers. “just … the usual insecurities. they came back, i guess. i dunno.”

jaebum presses his lips against youngjae’s forehead gently before pulling away and saying, “you know you don’t need to feel that way, you’re already perfect.”

youngjae hums softly, and jaebum continues, “and if it’s about the relationship -- we want you to be with us, okay? even if you were the one that ‘joined’ it, it was wanted by all of us, right? jinyoung and i still love you lots, i promise.”

youngjae smiles a bit, bringing his knees up to his chest and laying his head on jaebum’s shoulder. “thank you, hyung…”

“and if jinyoung and i need to say it many more times, we definitely will,” jaebum says firmly, kissing youngjae’s forehead again. “i love you. we love you.”

“love the both of you, too,” youngjae mumbles shyly, smile growing a bit wider as he intertwines his fingers with jaebum’s.

“i’m glad,” jaebum smiles, pulling youngjae closer. “let me cuddle you before you have to go to work.”

 

* * *

 

 

“so,” youngjae hums, looking up at mark. “how is everything with jackson?”

mark blushes lightly, fumbling with his apron and smiling a bit. there wasn’t a lot of customers that day at the flower shop, so it was quiet and peaceful, which calmed mark a lot. “it’s… okay. he, um, asked me to go on a date with him a few days ago.”

“oh!” youngjae gasps, eyes lighting up with excitement. “when’s the date?”

“after my shift…”

youngjae gasps again, clapping gleefully. “that’s great! if there aren’t a lot of customers by the time jackson comes by, i’ll close up early again. it’s a sunday anyway, i wouldn’t think many want to come for flowers.”

“you don’t have to--”

“i want to!” youngjae huffs. “besides -- did you know jackson works the same shift as jaebummie hyung? so we can leave at the same time, it’ll be fine!”

mark takes a deep breath and nods carefully, and youngjae grins with joy. “do you know where he’s taking you?”

“i think he said something about a picnic?” mark says, blinking curiously. he blinks again, and again, and again, and youngjae watches as mark shakes his head to stop his tics. “i hope he doesn’t find me annoying…”

“he hasn’t said anything, so i doubt he will,” youngjae says reassuringly, taking mark’s hands in his. “and if he does, i’ll fight him!”

mark smiles a bit at this. “what will you do?”

“i dunno… i can hit his chest?”

“cute,” mark whispers, smile growing a bit wider, before he glances over at the door. “hey -- is that nyoung?”

youngjae looks up and grins when jinyoung opens the door and walks into the shop. “nyoungie! what’re you doing here?”

“i don’t have a shift today, remember?” jinyoung chuckles, going up to the counter and giving youngjae a quick kiss. “hey, mark.”

“hi,” mark waves shyly. he plays with his apron again and says, “how are you?”

“i’m all right,” jinyoung shrugs. “and you two?”

“mark hyung has a date with jackson when his and jaebum’s shifts end!” youngjae says excitedly. “isn’t that cute? can we go on a date soon, too? wait, that sounds bad. i didn’t mean it like that--”

“youngjae, sweetie,” jinyoung laughs, ruffling youngjae’s hair. “yes, that’s cute. i’m happy for you, mark. yes, we can go on a date soon, as soon as we find the next day off we have at the same time.”

youngjae grins at this, but he gasps when he sees a customer come in. “shoo, shoo! you’ll distract us!”

jinyoung snorts and sits off to the side, scrolling through his phone as youngjae and mark tend to the next few customers that come. two hours later, jaebum and jackson walk into the shop. jackson walks straight to the counter and leans over the counter, pulling a red rose from behind his back and presenting it to mark, saying cheekily, “for you.”

mark’s eyes widen and he takes the rose shyly, blushing brightly as youngjae squeaks quietly with joy. “th-thank you…”

“you don’t mind if i steal him from his shift, do you?” jackson asks youngjae, who shakes his head with a grin. “great! you wanna go now?”

mark nods and fumbles as he takes off his apron, handing it to youngjae, who whispers to him, “you’ll be fine! he seems like a nice guy. if he’s mean, tell me and i’ll get jaebummie and jinyoungie to fight him with me!”

“thanks, jae,” mark whispers back with a little smile. he grabs his bag and bids youngjae, jaebum, and jinyoung a quick goodbye before accepting jackson’s hand and walking out the shop with him.

youngjae takes off his apron and puts his and mark’s aprons away before rushing over to jinyoung and jaebum. “hi, bummie! how was work?”

“exhausting,” jaebum sighs. “jackson wouldn’t shut up about going on a date with mark.”

“but it’s cute!” youngjae says, grabbing his bag and pulling it over his shoulder. “didn’t you see how shy mark was? he better treat him good, or i’m gonna fight him!”

“that’s adorable,” jinyoung coos, standing and taking youngjae’s hand. “come on, i know jaebum walked you here in the morning. i’m driving us home.”

youngjae hums happily and lets go of jinyoung’s hand to lock the door to the shop when they all leave. he grins at them as he rushes into the car, yelling, “i call shotgun!”

“oh, come on,” jaebum whines playfully, but he gets into the backseat either way. youngjae turns in his seat and grins at him, and jaebum’s suddenly not so sulky.

youngjae turns on the radio while jinyoung drives them home, happily singing along to whatever songs are playing. jaebum and jinyoung smile at how happy youngjae looks, wide grin on his face as he sings enthusiastically.

when they get to the apartment complex, youngjae opens the door and jumps out of the car as soon as they park, rushing to the front of the complex, whining, “it’s cold, it’s cold, come on!”

jaebum rolls his eyes fondly as jinyoung coos over youngjae, and soon, they’re cuddling in bed after a hot shower, youngjae in the middle and in content as jaebum and jinyoung hold him close.

“so,” jinyoung starts gently, “jaebum’s told me you’re feeling insecure again.”

“i had the whole talk with him,” youngjae whines. “i don’t need another.”

jinyoung scoffs playfully before kissing youngjae’s nose. “but at least let me tell you this -- we both love you how you are, okay? i promise.”

youngjae smiles and hides his face against jinyoung’s chest, mumbling, “i love you both, too.”

jinyoung and jaebum smile back as youngjae starts to drift off, deciding that taking a nap wouldn’t hurt a bit. as they fall asleep, youngjae curls in on himself to get closer to jaebum and jinyoung, a small smile on his face, cherishing this little moment for as long as he can before he finally falls asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the markson date!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI IT's tIME FOR THE MARKSON DATe
> 
> they're Soft  
> i love mark :(((
> 
> anyway yEAH this is still for josh but this chapter is also to my bb grace hi ily happy bday!!!! mwah mWAH

mark’s a little nervous about his date with jackson.

no, scratch that.

he’s _really_ fucking nervous about his date with jackson.

he’s fidgeting as jackson hums to himself when they reach their designated spot. when he gets out of the car, he watches as jackson gets out and picks up a little picnic basket, his breath hitching when jackson directs his smile to him, almost not hearing jackson say, “ready?” as he holds out his hand.

mark fumbles and grabs jackson’s hand shyly, letting jackson lead him up the hill. jackson’s doing most of the talking rather than mark, but the former doesn’t seem to mind the fact mark isn’t talking much, which mark is really grateful for.

“here we are!” jackson exclaims as they reach the top of the hill. he sets the little picnic blanket, then sits down on it and pats the spot next to him. “join me!”

mark sits down next to jackson, who grins and starts taking out some food. “i wasn’t really sure what you’d like; jaebum just told me you were a big fan of meat? so, um, i kinda just brought basic sandwiches and some jiaozi, if you’d like some of those, too..?”

“thank you,” mark smiles, and jackson breathes out a sigh of relief. jackson peeks into the basket and sighs in relief, taking out something and handing it to mark, saying, “thank goodness it didn’t spill.”

mark takes the cup and inspects it curiously, grinning when he sees it’s an iced americano, immediately putting in the straw and sipping from it. he doesn’t notice the fond smile jackson gives him, intent on drinking some of his coffee before setting it down.

“i hope you don’t mind us staying really late out here, this spot has a really nice view of the stars,” jackson says. mark gasps quietly, and jackson hurriedly says, “if you don’t want that, then it’s fine--”

“it’s fine, i just really like the stars,” mark grins, bouncing excitedly. jackson hums, handing mark a sandwich, saying, “let’s eat, okay?”

mark nods, and he’s surprised to see that most of his initial anxiety is gone. he eats with jackson, letting jackson feed him a jiaozi every once in awhile. they talk softly, and mark ends up laughing a lot, curling up against jackson.

he doesn’t notice that his head is jerking a bit to the right until jackson says gently, “mark hyung? you okay?”, and mark flinches, sitting up immediately and looking down in embarrassment. “sorry…”

“hey, no, don’t apologize,” jackson frowns, turning to face mark properly. “is something wrong? is this just a natural thing that happens?”

mark nods, mumbling, “kinda. yeah. i have tourette's.”

he expects jackson to flinch away, to look disgusted, to call him a freak, but he doesn’t expect jackson to hold his hand and say, “teach me? tell me about it. is there anything i can help with or is it like, some nervous system thing that happens?”

mark lets out a sigh, and he starts, “i think it’s, um, in the brain? like all the stuff that controls body movements.”

jackson nods in understanding. “all right. so what exactly happens? it doesn’t sound like a curable thing.”

“doesn’t sound like a curable thing,” mark repeats softly, before he shakes his head and saying, “it’s not. i mean, it’s supposed to get better naturally as you get older. by this time i should have it completely gone, but i guess i’m one of the ones where it’s stuck with me throughout my life? although it’ll just get better naturally as you get older.”

jackson’s lip quirk up a bit at mark’s nervousness and how he kept repeating things. “so what exactly happens?”

“i just have tics?” mark frowns. “like, vocally and motor wise? blinking and head jerking and all that, then i guess… repeating what others say and yelping and shouting and clearing my throat and all that.”

“well, hyung,” jackson says with a gentle smile. “what do you think of it?”

“huh?”

“do you hate it? do you accept it?”

“i mean,” mark sighs. “i don’t _like_ having it, because of how many people have called me names, but i’ve accepted it long ago.”

“you know what?” jackson smiles more, scooting closer to mark. “i accept it, too. there’s nothing wrong with it. it’s a part of you, and i know that there’s no way i can help because it just happens, but i can still be here for you if you get too tired of it or want to rant about it. okay?”

mark nods shyly, squeezing his eyes shut and opening them, again and again and again. jackson coos and leans forward to peck mark’s nose, making him blush lightly. “cute.”

mark smiles at him before looking up at the sky. the sun was going down, and mark finds himself fascinated with all the colors in the sky. jackson smiles at him and hands him his iced americano again, and mark curls up against jackson and quietly sips his drink happily.

soon, the sun is gone and the moon is up, littering the sky with stars. mark lets out a tiny gasp of awe, whispering, “it really is pretty from here…”

they talk to each other softly, and at some point, jackson hesitantly holds mark’s hand. at this, mark intertwines their fingers immediately, making jackson grin excitedly at him. jackson pipes up, “so. do you have any blackmail about jaebum?”

“is this why you wanted to take me on a date?” mark teases, and when jackson’s eyes widen, he laughs, “i’m kidding! i think that’s a question for jinyoung. i’ve seen you ask youngjae, and i’m telling you now -- he’ll never give in, unless he has a reason to.”

“damn,” jackson groans, scrunching up his nose. “he always has some embarrassing story about me. i want something on him.”

mark hums, keeping his eyes on the stars as he thinks. “i don’t have much. but i do have a picture of him with a fake lip piercing.”

jackson gasps, sitting up immediately. “you do?! he’s always mentioned it, but neither youngjae or jinyoung would show me a picture!”

mark takes out his phone, searching through his camera roll before he finds the picture. he shows it to jackson, who gasps dramatically and clutches his chest. “scandalous! and he said he wouldn’t do something like this!”

“he had a fake cartilage piercing, too,” mark says, not hearing jackson as he zooms in on the picture to show jackson. “nyoungie took this picture. bum’s been teaching him how to handle a camera properly.”

jackson sighs, shaking his head as he takes a closer look at the photo. mark pulls the phone back to swipe through his photos, and jackson lets out a loud yelp, startling mark. “sorry, but can you -- go back a photo? no, no, another one -- that one!”

jackson takes mark’s phone, who blinks in confusion as jackson looks over a picture of mark. “huh?”

“are you a model?” jackson huffs, scrunching up his nose. “that’s no fair, you can’t just be that gorgeous and be a model!”

mark blushes shyly, peeking over jackson’s shoulder to see the photo. “i’m not. i mean, i -- i -- i, um…”

jackson nods encouragingly, and mark continues slowly, “i sometimes model for jaebum. it’s not much.”

“i like it,” jackson hums, handing mark back his phone. mark pockets it, and jackson adds, “how about we just cuddle, huh? you said you like the stars -- talk to me about space and shit, i’ve been trying to learn more recently.”

mark’s eyes light up happily, and he waits eagerly as jackson puts everything back in the basket. as soon as he does, he lays down with jackson, curling up against him as he starts talking about the stars and planets and galaxies with excitement. jackson listens with a soft smile until mark lets out a little yawn, to which he hums, “let’s get you home, okay?”

mark pouts but nods, and he helps jackson gather their belongings to go to the car. as they drive back when mark gives the address, mark must have dozed off, since the next time he opens his eyes, jackson’s shaking him awake with a soft smile. “hey. we’re at your apartment complex.”

mark sits up with a yawn, stretching and trying to blink the sleepiness away. he turns to jackson, who’s still giving him his soft smile, and whispers, “thank you. i had fun.”

“i’m glad,” jackson says, and he leans forward to peck mark’s cheek. “text me when you’re in your apartment, okay? good night.”

“g’night,” mark whispers, and, in a sudden burst of confidence, he pecks jackson’s cheek. he blushes brightly and scrambles out of the car, saying, “th-thanks again!!” before rushing inside.

as soon as he enters his apartment, he locks the door behind him and goes to his room, collapsing on the bed. he takes out his phone, checking his messages, finding a few from youngjae, one from jaebum, and three from yugyeom.

 _[youngjae•~•]_  
18:21   
\- hyung!!!! hows ur date!!  
\- i hope its goin good!! or else ima fight jackson >:(!!!!  
20:57   
\- u said it was a picnic?? theres stars out!!!! he knows!!!!!!!!!!! hes the one hyung!!  
\- jaebum told me he saw him get an iced americano before goin to u ??!??!   
\- WHATTA MAN!!!!!!!!!! keep him!!!!!!!!  
21:31  
\- waaa i hope ur home and safe now hyung!!!!! <3

 _[jaebum-ah-_-;;]_  
21:08  
\- let me know if jackson fucked up even a bit tonight, i’ll fight him for you

 _[yugyeom.0.]_  
21:03  
\- YOUNGJaE TOLD ME HOW YOURE ON A DATE WIHT A HHOT GUY  
\- hHOLYNSHIT GET SOME HYUNG!!!  
\- mE AND BAM ARE ROOTIGN FOR YOH WE’LL FIGHT IF HE TREATS YOU BAD WE LVOE U

mark smiles softly at all of their messages, glad that he had friends to help him. he texts youngjae with a brief description of the date and that yes, he’s safe; he tells jaebum that no, jackson didn’t fuck up at all; and he tells yugyeom that he hopes he isn’t high off of caffeine and that, again, jackson did not treat him bad.

he opens his chatroom with jackson, sending him a quick text saying that he’s home and that he hopes jackson arrived safely as well. after hesitating a bit, he sends a cute ryan sticker before locking his phone and staring at the ceiling.

a few minutes later, his phone buzzes, and he picks it up immediately, smiling when he sees multiple messages from jackson.

 _[jackson! >////<]_  
21:56  
\- i just got home ;~;  
\- you’re so cUt e  
\- i really did have fun 2day  
\- i hope u did too  
\- i wanna go on another date w u soon :)

 _[markie•0•]_  
21:58  
\- i’d like to go on another one soon too :)!  
\- thx again jacks :)  
\- im gnna knock the fuck out now lol

 _[jackson! >////<]_  
21:58  
\- hbgbgbgg  
\- ok!!!! sleep well qt i’ll see u tmr!!  
\- gnight!

 _[markie•0•]_  
\- good niiiiiiight

mark locks his phone and quickly changes out of his clothes into something more comfortable. he crawls under the covers and smiles sleepily as he curls up happily, looking forward to seeing jackson again and (possibly) becoming his boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope u enjoyed!

**Author's Note:**

> hope u enjoyed!!


End file.
